1. Field of Invention
5-Phenylpyrazolyl-1-benzenesulfonamides are a novel synthetic class of compounds with potent COX-2 inhibitory activity useful for the treatment of arthritis and other conditions due to inflammation. 4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-benzenesulfonamide is a 5-phenylpyrazolyl-1-benzenesulfonamide having the following structure:

2. Background Art
The compound of Formula I is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,823 (Tally et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,207 (Graneto). These patents are incorporated herein by reference. Although the preparation of the compound of Formula I is disclosed, the specification is silent as to the isolation and nature of crystal forms of the agent. There is a need to identify polymorphic behavior as a means of ensuring robust processes, avoid tableting problems, tablet failure, crystal growth in suspensions and resultant caking, precipitation from suspensions as well as chemical production problems such as filterability, and to ensure analytical reproducibility (see Analysis of Organic Polymorphs, A Review; Threlfall, T. L., Analyst, 120, pp. 2435-2459).